Retaliation
by Scorpina
Summary: What happened to Miss Lee? Continued from A Miss Lee Halloween
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The missing hours- Serpentine

She should have been back by now.

I hardly slept when I returned to the hotel room, I worried for Miss Lee and couldn't shake the sensation that she fell into a trap. Without a second thought I got up and went back to the arena. There were far more people there than the last time, in fact, the hallway was lined with men and women from the locker room. They were all at a stand still and stared on as a voice boomed through the hallways. "Not a word. None of you!"

I made my way through the crowd, yet when they took notice of me, they parted. Slowly I made my way to the front where Kane was shouting orders to the locker room. No one was to say anything. "If he finds out…" His arms were up as he was about to shout aloud until he saw me standing there.

In an instant, Kane froze from his screaming rant. His arms lowly lowered and his mouth closed. He tried to compose himself as the locker room began to move far way from him. Kane couldn't even look me in the eye. "Where is she?" I said to him. My voice barely went below a growl, but I knew he let something happen to Miss Lee.

Kane tried to find his words as he struggled. "I didn't know." Were the first three words he spoke.

"Where… is… she?" I said slowly and angrier than before.

He choked. Kane coughed up his setance until I looked to the ground. I saw one of her images on the ground. The card was empty. It meant only one thing. Something was released. I picked it up and showed Kane, and made certain he stared upon it. "Do you know what this means? Kane, Look at me when I speak to you. If she is unconscious, whatever has fallen from her possession will manifest themselves like I have. Do you have any idea what has been done to her?"

He suddenly appeared to care now about Miss Lee. "Wyatts." He said. "I saw the lantern on the rampway. She was in the ring… unconscious."

"Did you find her?"

"No, Punk did."

"Damn it." I muttered and made my way towards the ring. Kane was in quick persuit, demanding to know why I was going to the ring. Along the way there was another empty card…. Then another… and one other in the ring, but this one has a footprint on it. Someone stepped on one of my fellow immortals.

"Will you tell me what the hell is going on!" Kane roared.

I slowly turned to him. "If you thought I was a headache. You now have three more of my brethren on your hands!"

His face turned white as he took the empty cards from my hands. Slowly he looked over them but found no images. "Three more of you…"

"You will make amends and punish those responsible or it shall be five the authority has to deal with!"

He stared at me. "Five?"

"Yeah, you don't want me to summon the fifth one. And yes. I can!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Crime and Punishment.

Kane spent the better part of the day trying to figure out what he was going to do. He reached the office and found Stephanie and Triple H talking on their phones. He waited patiently for them to finish, until it grew too long for even him to bear. Hunter was the last to get off his phone, it only happened when Kane reached out and hung up for him. Hunter was taken back. "I don't think that was smart." Said Hunter.

"No, and attacking Miss Lee was?" said Kane.

Hunter and Stephanie suddenly looked interested in what he had to say. "Are you saying she has been taken out?"

"Yes, the Wyatts did her in. Question is, why? She didn't threaten them!"

Hunter suddenly turned to Stephanie and she turned to him. The two smiled as they couldn't be happier with the news. "I didn't think it would work! Those three did well!"

"So you were behind it all?" asked Kane.

"Well, how else would we keep her out of our business? From what we know, she is knocked out. When we go back to the states she has to be medically cleared to travel, biding us more time. It is perfect!" said Hunter.

"I don't think it is." Muttered Kane.

"Excuse me?" said Stephanie. "Are you questioning our methods Kane?"

"Let's say I have a good idea as to what will happen if the Wyatts aren't punished for their attack." Kane looked to Hunter and Stephanie. "The way I see it, we just opened Pandora's box. I have been informed there are now four of her creations out and about now… they aren't happy."

"Have you seen them?" asked Hunter.

"No" said Kane. "But I have been made aware of them, and one is within the locker room. Taking possession of a superstar. As to who, I don't know. But things are about to get worst before they get better."

He waited for a response from Stephanie or Hunter, Stephanie turned to her husband with a look Kane knew too well. Long before he joined the authority, Kane picked up on people's facial expression. The one on her face was 'you deal with it' and walked away. Kane stood with Triple H who gave a sigh and turned to Kane with a smile. "I think they are just messing with you Kane. Look at things this way, how can that freak do anything without Miss Lee around. She ordered him to do things right? With her unconscious, there no one telling him what he should be doing. So, with that being said, I say you go out there and do your job as Director of Operations."

In other words, 'Kane, I am ignoring everything you are telling me until it affects me directly.'

Kane only stared down at Triple H. He walked out without a word. When the door closed behind him, Kane looked up and saw Serpentine standing with his back to the wall. He only stared at him, Kane glared back at him and moved on.

He knew he couldn't say anything to Serpentine. The Authority has ears everywhere. Anyone would rat him out if he were seen speaking to the enemy. In his best interest, Kane needed to wait until Serpentine decided to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Taking justice – Serpentine

"I thought you said we couldn't trust him?"

"Indeed, I thought so too, but quite frankly, this one has been listening to my warning. I have heard him speak with the authority and yet they don't listen. We do listen, and I think we could sway him."

"Interesting notion, how though?"

"Simple, we make him one of us, and yet knowing him he wants us to make it look like he was turned against his will."

"Serpentine, I am certain this idea will work, but what about the ones who hurt Miss Lee?"

"In due time Adrian, in due time. You and I know she is well protected now at the hospital, and if worst comes to worst. The authority will send the Wyatts or Shield to her hospital room and hold her hostage to convince us to back away…" I paused at the thought, yes. They would certainly do this. "But no one must tell them who waits at her bedside to wake. Nor tell who stands guard."

Silence fell between us, I turned to my friend who remained in the darkness. Adrian is a creature like me. Yet he is far different than I am. For two of his distinct features are not hard to miss. He has horns and demonic wings. Many call him a demon, but he is far from it.

"Mind yourself Adrian, and don't reveal yourself. At least, not yet"

He smiled to him. "I have no intention unless I must. For now. Keep yourself out of trouble."

I returned the smile. "I make no promises." I watched as he vanished into the darkness once more. My concern was now to the one who possessed a WWE superstar. It didn't take long to find him, and who he took as a host. In fact he walked right by me, but paused and stared into the shadow. His head tilted. "Serpentine I presume?"

Slowly, I came out of the shadows. "You must be CM Punk. At least, on the outside, am I right?"

Slowly. He smiled. "Oh, I suppose my unexpected summoning has something to do with what is going on. Hm, no one they stare at me oddly."

"Actually. Many know CM Punk well. You have serpent eyes. He does not."

His smile refused to vanish. "Ah" was all he could say. Despite the possession, he was rather cheerful.

"Tell me, how is he taking it?" I asked.

Suddenly, his neck turned and his head twisted oddly, the look in his eyes vanished as Punk's true eyes returned. He appeared rather breathless as he slowly looked up at me. "Wyatts, the Wyatts got her, they took Bryan too. I want revenge!"

"How do you feel about sharing a body?" I asked of him.

Punk smiled. "I like what he has to offer. He promised me revenge, I look forward to it."

"Very well then, I shall leave you both to it, just do not strike now. At least, not fully. Do enough to regain your friend, but the Wyatts must suffer for what has been done!"

Punk smiled as his eyes clouded and my fellow creature took hold again. "We promise" was all they said, oddly though, I heard two voice some out of the same mouth.

Curious…


End file.
